A l'origine était le feu
by redanneflint
Summary: Kingsley demande son aide à Charlie pour organiser la sécurité de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Petit OS emballé pour noël.


**Titre : **A l'origine était le feu

**Auteur : **RedAnneFlint

**Pairing : **Charlie / Kingsley

**Rating : **NC - 17 ou M

**Nombre de mots : **1100 environ

**Disclaimer : **L'heureuse propriétaire des personnages c'est pas moi, celle qui touche des millions c'est pas moi non plus.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fic a été écrite en cadeau (anonyme) pour Spookyronny au sein de la communauté "sous le sapin"

A l'origine était le feu

Quand le ministre lui demanda de se charger de la sécurité des matchs il pensa tout de suite à lui. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à lui envoyer une proposition honnête par hibou international express. Après tout quelques dragons en faction au dessus du stade avait de quoi dissuader une bande de mangemort en manque d'animation.

Charlie reçu la missive officielle avec étonnement mais en voyant la signature il sourit, puis répondit.

Bien sur qu'il viendrait bosser pour un vieux pote, que ça lui faisait très plaisir, et qu'il en profiterait pour voir toute la famille. En plus c'était bien payé, Kingsley avait fait en sorte que la proposition du gouvernement soit très difficile à décliner.

La coupe du monde de quidditch, avec l'équipe d'Angleterre en demi-finale, avait de quoi motiver l'ex-futur joueur pro. Et un beau black a la voix chaleureuse aussi. Il suffisait d'y joindre quelques dragons pour atteindre la perfection. il n'y avait vraiment pas à hésiter.

Le mois de mai arriva vite, comme le troupeau de vert-gallois que Charlie et quelques gars de son équipe avaient accompagné.

Aux retrouvailles entre les deux hommes ce fut grandes tapes dans le dos et rires bien masculins. A la répétition générale ce fut grandes accolades et compliments virils. La veille ce fut tension palpable et regards échangés, dans un jeu presque féminin. Deux heures avant le match la concentration était de mise, chacun à sa tache.

Kingsley, sous son apparence calme et sereine observait tout ce qui se passait aux alentours du ministre et de la loge officielle. Son oeil était attiré par le moindre mouvement et son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour anticiper le prochain et les conséquences de celui-ci.

Charlie, malgré la force qu'il déployait, tous les muscles bandés, communiquait tout en nuance avec les bêtes qu'il connaissait si bien. Ils partageaient un langage qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre et qui allait au delà des mots, des postures même.

Le match se déroula fort bien. Les encapuchonnés n'avaient rien tenté aux vues de l'imposant dispositif de sécurité, le temps était resté beau, le vif d'or ne s'était laissé attraper qu'après quatre heures de lutte acharnée entre les deux équipes et l'Angleterre avait gagné sa place en finale d'un cheveu.

Une victoire ça se fête. Là dessus les collègues de Kingsley comme les co-équipiers de Charlie étaient d'accord. Ils sortirent tous ensemble dans un pub surchargé de supporters pour boire un verre.

Mais les deux membres de l'ordre ne virent bientôt plus la foule qui s'effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Parce que le langage des corps est bien plus explicite que tous les discours du monde. Parce que la tension qui se relâchait les désinhibait. Parce qu'ils se plaisaient.

Isolés du groupe et virtuellement de tout le reste du pub, ils se parlaient en se penchant toujours plus l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement leurs lèvres se joignent et que leurs bouches se répondent dans un baiser exigeant, comme le déclencheur d'un feu annoncé.

Leur hâte de se goûter les fît passer à des actes de moins en moins chastes. Il y avait de l'exigence dans leurs étreintes et il comprirent rapidement la nécessité de trouver un endroit plus intime.

Il leur suffisait de sortir et de transplaner. Partager la chambre d'hôtel luxueuse et confortable de Kingsley ne les aurait pas satisfait. Leurs attouchements répondant à des appels trop impulsifs, plus abrupts que distingués. Ils préférèrent le lit de camp dans la tente de voyage de Charlie.

Sur place, déjà dédiés l'un à l'autre et seulement à moitié conscients de leur environnement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, arrachant les étoffes récalcitrantes. Leurs yeux et leurs mains se repaissaient des reliefs de leurs corps. Derrière eux se dessinait en ombres chinoises sur les parois de tissu les silhouettes impressionnantes des dragons.

L'ambiance que créait la présence de ces bêtes immenses et peu dociles était envoûtante. Elles instauraient un climat de force contenue, de puissance sauvage et mystérieuse. Et plus les deux hommes s'emportaient plus les créatures s'agitaient étrangement.

A l'intérieur les geste étaient saccadés, les peaux ravagées par les brûlures du désir, leur impatience les tourmentant. L'exaltation les emportait comme un torrent dans une explosion sensitive de leurs contrastes : blanc et noir, cannelle et santal, exigeant et subtilement meneur.

Leurs sexes gonflés s'entrechoquaient presque violemment, leurs mains tentaient de les soulager mais semblaient trop fiévreuses pour calmer leur combustion. Aucun geste, aucune prise, aussi ferme soit-elle, sur les membres saillants ne semblait pouvoir les satisfaire.

Leurs bouches donnaient des encouragements, des baisers, des morsures, des sussions, des caresses, des frôlements ou des feulements. Leur sueurs, leurs souffles, leurs chairs mêlés dansaient sur les accents sensuels de leurs soupirs qui se transformaient en rugissements, couverts par les grondements des cracheurs de feu.

Leur empressement était à la hauteur de l'urgence qu'ils ressentaient à vouloir se posséder plus totalement. Seule la fusion pourrait apporter un début de satisfaction. Charlie se laissa posséder par l'érection de Kingsley, ressentant ce remplissage comme une gorgée d'eau fraîche étanchant partiellement sa soif.

Un instant ils suspendirent leurs mouvements pour savourer un apaisement fugace, soupirant du bien être qu'apportait cette conquête. Mais l'exigence revenait assaillir les amants et Kingsley balança ses hanches, entamant un mouvement de va et vient réveillant immédiatement l'appétit des deux hommes, plus intense encore qu'auparavant.

Dehors les dragons avaient alerté les quelques dresseurs de garde à force de trépigner. On pouvait entendre les cris des dompteurs au milieu des crachats de feu. Même en pleine passion Charlie et ses protégés, qui s'animaient au rythme de la montée d'excitation du couple, restaient connectés.

Kingsley s'adaptait, emporté par les forces et l'énergie combinées des créatures et de son amant, envoûté par la puissance de cette cadence.

Dans cette lumière rouge sang du feu de camp et des bêtes la jouissance surgit comme une ultime récompense de toutes leurs audaces, les laissant sans force ni voix pendant un long moment. Quand ils se mirent à frissonner Charlie ramena une couverture épaisse sur eux. Ils s'endormirent enlacés possessivement. Le calme était revenu sur le camp.

Le demain ils partagèrent une baignade dans la rivière qui bordait le camp, et leurs corps à nouveau. Il devait en être ainsi encore longtemps tant ils puisaient en l'autre leur pouvoir et leur rage.

Petit à petit ils comprirent que la fascination n'était pas seulement charnelle et que le degré d'emportement qu'ils atteignaient en se possédant mutuellement était pour grande partie due à leur complémentarité.

Et ce jusqu'à ce que la guerre les sépare.


End file.
